Go Shrek or Go Spirits/Transcript
This here is the script for the Go Shrek or Go Spirits Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Special. Script The special starts off with Mario and Luigi walking towards the Smash Manor Mario: Well, here it is. The Smash Manor! Luigi: Okay, but doesn't it seem a little weird that the Master Hand wants us to meet in the Treasure Room? Mario: Well, this is the last fighter until the DLC, so it makes sense that he'd want to make the event a... bit special. Luigi: Okay. Mario: Besides, Conquest is here to make sure that everything goes well, and everything is safe. Conquest: As you were citizens, as you were! I'm going to guard the gate. Treasure Room Mario: Well, let's-a-go. Mario and Luigi bump into Roy Roy Koopa: Woah! Hey! Watch it, plumber! Luigi: NO! We don't want any trouble! Roy Koopa: You're gonna ask for trouble when I'm done with you- Larry Koopa: Hey, Roy! Quiet! We're about to watch the inauguration. Roy groans Lemmy Koopa: It's said to be the last one, until the DLC. Fox McCloud: It just now occured to me but, Shulk, if you're here, then who's guarding the Smash Manor? Cuts to scene of Conquest outside guarding the gate Conquest: It's bizarre! Ever since K. Rool got in, no one's bothered attacking the Manor! And the only other suspicious party is Mr. Grizz, and I'd doubt he'd try to get in. Looks like things are- Oof! Kurokuma knocks out Conquest Shirokuma: Wow! How'd that even work? Kurokuma: I 'dunno man, let's just take him. They take Conquest, and the scene cuts back to Fox and Shulk Shulk: I'm really not feeling it! ???: I'm glad to see you could all make it! Mewtwo: Where's Lakitu? ???: Well, Lakitu had an important meeting, soooo... Yoshi: Important meeting? Important meeting with who? ???: Well, he fell into a swamp. Pikachu: Wait, who's swamp? ???: Well, MY swamp, actually! Pac-Man: Swamp... swa- *gasps* OH NO! ???: And it looks like... Shrek reveals himself Shrek: ...you're all in my swamp! Everyone: OH NOOOOOO!!!!! Meta Knight: The Malevolent One! Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: BANANA SLAMMA! Peach: What is he doing here!? Fox McCloud: I thought he was just a myth! Shrek: *laughs* That's right! It's me, SHREK! And I'm here to say a few words! Villager: You said your few words... Shrek roars at Villager Villager: Ow. Door locks Shrek: Alright my little ogres, listen up! There's going to be a few changes around here. Firstly, and most importantly, I'm gonna get to be a fighter! Something I've always dreamed of, being in a Super Smash Bros. game. Waluigi: Well beggars can't be choosers, just look at poor Waluigi! Shrek inhales then grabs Waluigi Waluigi: Put me down! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down! Shrek: Number Two. Anyone who dares disagree with me will be turned into a Spirit! Waluigi: What? Shrek lays Waluigi on the floor before using his... Shrek: SUPER SLAM! Waluigi: NOOOOO! Shrek crushes Waluigi Wario: NO! WALUIGI! Shrek: Mmm... donkey. Wario: Waluigi... Waluigi? Speak to me Waluigi, SPEAK TO ME! Waluigi sings a parody of Hallelujah Waluigi: Wario... is there a Smash Bros. in Heaven? Waluigi doesn't feel so good. Waluigi disappears Wario: No! Waluigi! Waluigi! No! WALUIGI!? WHYYYYYYYYY!!? *sobs* WALUIGI!!! WALUIGI, I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!!! NO! NOOO! TAKE ME INSTEAD! NOOO! HE WAS SO YOUNG! Shrek: *cackles* AND STAY OUT! Wario: TAKE ME INSTEAD, YOU MONSTER! Shrek: Oh gladly, that's exactly what I'm gonna do. You see... Wario: Huh? Shrek: ...if there's any character who's not a fighter, they're gonna be turned into a Spirit! Bewear: Does that mean? Shrek: Yup. Bewear: Oh no. Bewear disappears Jigglypuff: Bewear! Chef Kawasaki: Well, it's been fun. Chef Kawasaki disappears Kirby: POYOOOO! Bulborbs: Auuuugh! The Bulborbs disappear Thwomp: I regret nothing! Thwomp disappears Dr. Wily: But I have so much to live for! So many Blue Bombers to destro- Hammer Bro and Dr. Wily disappear Shovel Knight: Tell K. Rool... Shovel Knight says, "Farewell". Shovel Knight disappears Knuckles: No, no, no no, no! I don't wanna go! Oh no- Callie: Ah c'mon! No! Someone please rescue us! I can't die like this! Marie: No! Can somebody please help! Help us please! Knuckles and the Squid Sisters disappear Tingle: AAuuuuGGhhh! Tingle disappears Dark Pit: Meh. Never cared for him. Chain Chomp: Rawrf!! Chain Chomp disappears Luigi: How long is this gonna go on for!? Shrek: Until I get the top spot in the tier list! Greninja: So by this logic, everyone is going to be destroyed. Shrek: That's right. Even characters that've never been in Smash Bros. Shrek hears something Shrek: Eh? Galaxy Man: Oh gosh! Took me awhile to find this place! I had to travel across the galaxy far and wide to- Oh, Rockman! Megaman: Uh... Megaman. Galaxy Man: Totally stoked to see ya! Why just the other day- GAH! Shrek grabs Galaxy Man Galaxy Man: Hey, who are you? Shrek: (whispers) This is my swamp... Megaman: Shrek, let him go! He didn't do anything wrong! Bowser: Yeah, look I mean, you can go ahead and bruise us all you want, but leave the other guys out of it! They're not fighting! Peach: It's an honor if they even show up. Pit: Yeah, Shrek! Let the guy go! Shrek roars at Galaxy Man then he disappears Megaman: Galaxy Man! No! Shrek: So what'll it be, are ya gonna make Shrek a superstar, or are ya just gonna let me walk all over ya!? Mario: I guess we have no choice. King Dedede: Wait a minute, where's... King K. Rool? Donkey Kong: Yeah, I don't see Lizard Lips anywhere. Kirby: Poyo? Meanwhile outside the Smash Manor... King K. Rool: Today is a wonderful day, my crew~ I'm finally in Super Smash Bros. at long last! Krusha: Uh... Boss? King K. Rool: Yeeeees? Krusha: I love your gloatin' as much as the next guy but... there's only two of us! King K. Rool: WHAT!? Then where's the rest of my crew!? Krarrel Kroll: Well that's easy. They went out to go watch a Pokken Tournament. King K. Rool: Pokee-the what now!? Krarrel Kroll: You heard me! A Pokken Tournament! A tournament just for Pokemon where they actually go and fight and do all that sort of fun stuff. Why are you rushing towards me? King K. Rool whacks Krarrel Kroll Krarrel Kroll: OW!!! Well you didn't have to whack me like that Boss! King K. Rool: Of all my minions, it had to be the two ignoramuses that always annoy me the most! Krarrel Kroll: *groans* Hey Boss, look over there! King K. Rool: Hmm? Isabelle: Hmm... I wonder why I haven't gotten in yet? King K. Rool: Well... it's a little girl. Krusha: Actually Boss, that's an adult. (Record scratch) King K. Rool: That's an adult...? Krusha: Yep. Now- Ooh... a bee. King K. Rool: Of course, easily distracted... Well I may as well see what she wants. King K. Rool sees Levi and Petey Piranha (disguised as Banjo and Kazooie) King K. Rool: Oh, hello Banjo-Kazooie! The waiting line's that way! *chuckles* Levi looks at the screen Levi the Piranha Plant: Shhh... King K. Rool: You there! Child! Isabelle: Oh? Oh hi! You must be fighter #67! My name's Isabelle, and I was the new fighter for Smash Bros. Ultimate. King K. Rool: *laughs* Oh... that was very funny. Now tell me, who is the next fighter? Isabelle: Well, me but... but Incineroar was supposed to join at some point, and Ken was too, but he's at a fighting tournament right now. And the Belmonts have some vampire-hunting business to take care of... Uh... sir? King K. Rool: You.......you're the fighter? Isabelle: Yep, they want to put moi in Smash! King K. Rool: But, you're a puppy dog!!! Isabelle: Well yeah, but... a lot of people really like me, and they wanted me in Smash so... King K. Rool: Have you at least gotten an inauguration? Isabelle: I saw yours actually. I was one of the three people who attended. King K. Rool groans Isabelle: Hey, cheer up mister! Mine hasn't even started yet. King K. Rool: Hmmph, really? Isabelle: Mmm-hmm! Supposedly mine didn't start yet because Incineroar was supposed to do his inauguration. If only I knew where he went... That's why I was looking for him. Would you like to come along with me? King K. Rool: Well, it sure beats standing here with THOSE TWO BUFFOONS! Let's go. Petey Piranha: Hey uh..- *clears throat* Petey mimics Kazooie's voice "Kazooie": Hey uh... can we go too!? I mean, we wanna join the Smash Bros. tournament and maybe we can talk to Mario about it! King K. Rool: Well, why not? We of Rareware got to stick together. You know what I mean? "Kazooie": Uh... Uh... yeah! Let's go! King K. Rool: So long, my Kremlings! Go steal the Banana Hoard for me while I'm away! Krusha: Like we got a choice? King K. Rool: I supposed you weren't there to hear my story. Isabelle: Nope! King K. Rool: About the whole 1999 thing? Isabelle: Mmm-mmm! King K. Rool: About how I was struggling fo- Isabelle sees Incineroar Isabelle: *gasp* There he is! King K. Rool: There who is? Scene cuts to Incineroar Incineroar: *sighs* Man, this day has been great! Just sitting back, relaxing, and thinking about absolutely nothing. Just a handful of titles under my belt, and that's all. A shadow appears Incineroar: Hey, who turned out the lights!? A character appears in front of him Incineroar: Now who are you? Necrozma: Necrozma. With an important message from Mr. Mario. *clears throat* "Congratulations! You're-a joining Super Smash Bros. as fighter #'69'! Go ahead and meet with me in the Smash Manor for your inauguration! And Congratulations!" Incineroar: YEAH BABY, YEAH I'M IN SMASH!!! Wait... what does that mean? King K. Rool: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!!!? Incineroar: Huh? King K. Rool: IT'S ONLY THE GREATEST THING IN YOUR WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE! YOU'LL GET FAME, YOU'LL GET ACKNOWLEDGED WITH YOUR- Oh... where are my manners? I'm King K. Rool. Incineroar: Uh.. Can I help you? Isabelle: Oh! And I'm Isabelle. We were actually looking for you so we could get our own inaugurations for Super Smash Bros. Incineroar: Well if it's a fighting tournament, count me in! Necrozma sees Levi and Petey Incineroar: I would love to get into a fighting tour- huh? Necrozma: YOU! You have been chosen as fighter #70, Piranha Plant. King K. Rool: Huh? Oh no, no, no, scary prism-man. That's actually Banjo-Kazooie. Necrozma removes Levi's disguise Levi the Piranha Plant: *giggles* Necrozma: My work here is done, our feat is in, farewell. King K. Rool: My mind has been blown. Isabelle: Well, either way, now that we're all together, I'd say we can finally head to the Manor! King K. Rool: Excellent idea! Le- ???: HOLD IT! King K. Rool: OH, WHAT IS IT NOW! Decidueye shows up Incineroar: Well, look what the cat dragged in! No, really. I dragged you all over the ground last ma- Decidueye: CAN IT! I don't care about that! I'm just livered that you got in Smash Bros. and not me. Incineroar: Face it, Decidu-dolt. I'm better than you! Isabelle: Uh... hey, uh... can we not resort to violence just yet? I mean well... you know. I mean you're in Smash, you're in Pokken. Just think of how Primarina feels. Cuts to Primarina Primarina: *sighs* I'll never get into a fighting game... Cuts back to Decidueye Decidueye: Well even if that's the case, I guarantee that none of you will ever make it inside. Isabelle: Oh... What happened? Was it postpo- Decidueye: Zip it! Every door in the Manor has been locked by a barrier! Not sure what it is, but believe me, I tried to get in. Incineroar: Look here, Owl Girl, no need to be jealous about all this! We'll break in to the mansion ourselves! Decidueye: Owl Girl huh!? Prepare yourself for Spear Shackle! King K. Rool: Fight, fight, fight, fight! Petey Piranha: Yeah! Fight, fight fight! Isabelle: STOP! Decidueye: And what makes you think you can stop me... Isabelle: Well actually, I'm here to tell you about all the good things you've done. Decidueye and Isabelle start talking Petey Piranha: Huh? King K. Rool: She's attacking with kindness... But why!? Incineroar: Why you gotta do that!? I was gonna throw down too... Isabelle: And that's why... Isabelle hugs Decidueye Isabelle: ...you're loved. Decidueye: I've.... never heard anyone say that to me before... Thank you. But even if you want to, the doors are still sealed. Incineroar: Sooo? Decidueye: So first of all, I'd like to say... I'm sorry for getting angry at you. Incineroar: What!? Decidueye: And second of all, if you want to find your way into the Manor, try using the window! I'll get into Smash some other- A flash of light appears Decidueye: On second thought, nope! Pokemon Tournament's fine with me! Yep! Nope! Nope! I'm out! Sorry, sorry! You're on your own! BYE! Decidueye leaves Incineroar: What was that all about!? Isabelle: You need to save all your energy for when we enter the Manor. And even though she wasn't the most requested, I felt like she needed a bit of love in her life. King K. Rool: That was... actually beautiful. I-I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Incineroar: Did you guys see that light? That thing was huge! Krarrel Kroll shows up Krarrel Kroll: Boss, Boss, Boss, Boss, Boss- King K. Rool: ZIP YOUR LIP, KRARREL KROLL! WHAT DO YOU WANT!? Krarrel Kroll: I was gonna tell you... Shrek's taken over the Manor! I saw him going in there! WATCH OUT! King K. Rool: Shrek... Shre- *gasps* THE OGRE!!! Everyone Else: Huh!? King K. Rool: Everyone, I know who's in that manor, why we can't get in! Shrek took it over. And now he's going to try and make Super Smash Bros. in his image! If we're going to break in, we must realize who our enemy is. He's very powerful, but I guarantee... we will be able to stop him... If we can work together that is. Are we in? Isabelle: I'm in! Incineroar: Yeah, me to!! Petey Piranha: So am I! King K. Rool: What about the Piranha Plant? Petey Piranha: Well, he says yes, but he can't really talk. King K. Rool: TO THE MANOR!!! YAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! King K. Rool bumps his head King K. Rool: Ow. A few minutes later... King K. Rool: Not to worry, team! I'm an expert at breaking into windows. A-One, A-Two, FACE MY GOLDEN GUT!!! King K. Rool breaks the window King K. Rool: Well... we're inside. Incineroar: Huaughhh!!! *scoffs* Yeah. Some landing. Isabelle: Oh... I've never broken in before... I hope I did okay. Uh... don't worry window... I'll come back to you...! Petey and Levi crash inside Incineroar: Well, we're here but... where's my inauguration? Isabelle: Yeah... No one seems to be... active right now. Levi sniffs the table and shakes his head King K. Rool: I must agree. When I was here, there were jubilant reactions to... Woomy's inauguration. Luigi runs towards the group Isabelle: Oh, it's Luigi! King K. Rool: The PICKLE MAN! Incineroar: So what you got to say, lean, green, bean? Luigi: I'm sorry, but you're not in Smash Bros. Incineroar and Isabelle: WHAT!? Luigi: Yes. Mr. Grinch says that Incineroar is not in the game, but Geno, Mach Rider, The Chorus Kids, Shadow, Issac, and Banjo-Kazooie are. So, congratulations Banjo-Kazooie, you're in. Levi the Piranha Plant and Petey Piranha: *snickers* Luigi: Mr. King K. Rool, what a pleasure to see you. Luigi attempts to bring King K. Rool to Shrek Incineroar: Wait, who's the guy that just said all this? Luigi: Mr. Grinch. Incineroar: Grinch... *gasps* I know all about that guy! Isabelle: You know The Grinch? Incineroar: Yeah, I do. It's 'cause of my great, great grandpa telling a story, singing an insult carol about our friend, Grinch! King K. Rool: You're grandpappy did an insult carol? Ooh... I'm honored! Incineroar looms over Luigi Incineroar: And my grandpappy... WAS TONY THE TIGER!!! Luigi: No, no, no, no... Please don't hurt me, Please don't hurt me, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! Incineroar grabs Luigi Incineroar: AND WHAT'S STOPPING ME FROM DOING JUST THAT!!? Luigi: I DON'T WANNA GO!!! I DON'T WANNA GO!!! Incineroar: Maybe I'll make like Zangief and sho- Isabelle: WAIT A MINUTE! Incineroar: Huh? Isabelle: I think he's telling the truth! Incineroar: He is? Incineroar puts down Luigi Incineroar: Aw man, but I wanted to smash somebody... Isabelle: What's wrong? Luigi: I-It's not The Grinch. He's not the one who did this. It's.... Shrek! He got angry about not being in the Smash Ballot despite getting most of the votes. And now he's out for vengeance against all of us! But, now that you're here.... now that you're here to help us.... Stop the ogre- Shrek's voice is heard around the manor Shrek: What are you doing in my house!? Luigi: Uh... oh.. oh.. Shrek: Luigi.... Luigi: Oh... Shrek: Be a good little ogre and show 'em the door, will ya? Luigi: *whimpers* NO! I'm not going to give into these demands Shrek! I'm not gonna run! King K. Rool: (whispers) I think he's lost it... Luigi: I'm not gonna run away anymore! It's time for Luigi... TO BE NUMBER- Luigi disappears Everyone: LUIGI! K. Rool: THE PICKLE MAN! Isabelle: He's... he's gone. King K. Rool: Okay, so maybe he wasn't crazy. Incineroar: This way! LET'S GO! King K. Rool: When did he become the leader? Scene cuts back to the Treasure Room Shrek: It serves him right for being a traitor of Shrek! Mario: Y-You killed my brother.... YOU SON OF A *bleep*!!!! Mario jumps towards Shrek Mario: LET'S-A-GO!!! Shrek grabs Mario in the air Shrek: Gotcha! You were always my favorite little donkey... But now let me Super Slam! Shrek crushes Mario and he disappears Shrek: Heh heh... and where's your precious hero now? Bowser: BOO SMASH!!! YEAH, SHREK!!!! Peach: MARIOOO!!! Falco: You know, what's stopping us from fighting him? Fox McCloud: We were the best back in Melee, so why not try it again? Shrek: TRY YOUR LUCK!!! Fox and Falco attempt to fight Shrek Shrek: Fe Fi Fo Fum!!! I'm not a giant, but you're super dumb!!! Shrek eats Fox and Falco then spits them out Falco: Heh... it's been fun flying with ya, Fox... Falco disappears Fox McCloud: You too man, you too... Fox disappears Bowser Jr.: So this is how it's going to end... We're all gonna die one by one? Squirtle: Your mom's gonna die first! Bowser Jr. looks at Peach Shrek grabs Squirtle Shrek: Hey, look here! Turtle Soup! Shrek hears King K. Rool chuckling Shrek: Eh? Shrek sees the group Shrek: *gasps* AWW CRAP!!! It looks like the unmentionables are finally making their way here! THEY'RE GONNA ENTER MY SWAMP! Cloud: Well I personally hope they do, because you've been nothing but a big, poopy, potato head!!! Mr. Game & Watch: *beeping noises* Greninja: It truly is unfortunate when the stickman can throw out a better insult than the pretty boy. Cloud: Um... uh... Shrek crushes Cloud and he disappears Shrek: Donkey... Ivysaur uses Poison Powder so everyone can hide Ivysaur: SCATTER!!! Shrek: Wait a minute. This seems like a game of hide-and-seek... Come here little Smash Bros.! I'M GONNA EAT YA! GET IN MY BELLY!!! Meanwhile with the group... Levi here's the Accursed One's cry Petey Piranha: We heard something! Isabelle: If this is seriously how the manor looks like, then... consider me sad... King K. Rool: I for one adore this decor! It reminds me of when I was Baron K. Roolenstein, my oh-so-awesome alter ego! Incineroar: Yeah, well it's not getting me any closer to joining Smash. King K. Rool: Oh, you can wait a few minutes! I had to wait years! Incineroar: Huh? King K. Rool: That is, years before I could get in! Incineroar: But this... is MY time. And I'm not going to let a giant ogre get in my way! Plant Boy, lead the way! Isabelle: Well I'm just hoping everything goes well for us... We don't know what we're going up against! King K. Rool: This is definitely the room. Okay, now I will have a super cool entrance where we enter like, "Not so fast, Shrek! IT'S ALL OGRE NOW!" Okay, that's what I wanna do. On the count of three, we do it! Meanwhile with Shrek... Shrek: Come out, come out, my little fighters... I just wanna eat ya... Pac-Man peeks out his hiding spot and hides himself again Shrek: That's all I want to do... I just want to eat ya... Scene cuts to Pikachu and Link hiding Link: (whispers) Dude, that's like a pot... I gotta break it man! Pikachu: (whispers) Don't you dare now! Link: *scoffs* (whispers) Fine dude... Shrek: If nobody comes out, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to rename it the Shrek Super Slam Ultima- Incineroar: NOT TODAY, SHREK! Shrek: *gasps* WHERE ARE YA!? SHOW YOURSELF! Incineroar: Well, Shrek... your game... Incineroar appears Incineroar: JUST ENDED!!! Isabelle appears Isabelle: Uh, hi! It's all ogre for you. King K. Rool: NO!!! You stole my entrance and everything! Even the Piranha Plant showed up before me! Levi the Piranha Plant and Petey Piranha: *giggles* Shrek: Heh heh heh... So this is who's sent to fight me, the King of Super Smash Bros. A dog, a cat, a croc, and a plant. What is this, Super Smash Bros... OR A DOGFIGHT!? King K. Rool: We may not look good to you Mr. Ogre, but to the eyes of the holder, we are glorious. Incineroar: Can you stop with the speech already!? King K. Rool: FINE! I just wanted to feel special. Shrek: ENOUGH!!! It's time for the ultimate match-up! Shrek VS... the wee little babies. Peach: And that's where your wrong! Shrek: Eh? King Dedede: If you want one of us... Diddy Kong: You gotta have the whole package! Shrek: So now you're not afraid to fight me... Wonder how that one happened... Daisy: Because everyone is here! Category:Scripts Category:Super Smash Bros Plush Category:Specials Category:Content from LuigiFan00001